


The Real Deal

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Getting Together, Harrisco Fest 2018, Lust at First Sight, M/M, stripper Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Jesse hires a stripper for Harry's birthday.





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My third contribution for @heckyeahharrisco‘s Harrisco Fest 2018! The prompt I used was Jesse hires stripper!Cisco for Harry’s bday.

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Harry said, looking in horror at the front door. The doorbell rang again.

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to lie to you,” Jesse replied with a grin that told him all he needed to know. She headed for the door, a bounce in her step. “Don’t worry, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“You can think that all you like,” he grumbled, not quite loud enough for her to hear. He sighed, deeply, then said a little louder, “This is really not the birthday present I had in mind.”

“Aw, that’s just too bad,” a voice that was certainly not Jesse’s said.

Harry turned to see the most attractive man he’d ever seen in his life standing just inside the door to their apartment. He was in a dark suit — tight, leaving no line of his body to the imagination — with a red tie that brought out the warmth in his bronze skin, and his dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Harry could feel his mouth go dry. He barely noticed Jesse leaving the apartment, a delighted look on her face as she closed the door behind her.

“You’re the… stripper?” Harry asked, his voice cracking a little on the word. He really wished he had a glass of water handy.

“I sure am, baby,” the younger man said, walking toward him in a way that could only be described as seductive. He winked, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. “You can call me Cisco.”

“Cisco,” Harry said faintly. He cleared his throat, and shoved down every thought of how he really, _really_ wanted to see Cisco strip down. “You don’t have to do this. You can go home or do whatever it is you do on a Friday night. My daughter just hired you to annoy me.”

Cisco stopped a mere foot away, a pout on his face that Harry knew he’d be seeing in his dreams for weeks. “I thought she hired me so you could have some _fun_.”

Harry gulped, his dry throat clicking as he tried to force down the whine of want that bubbled up. This was a bad idea. This was _such_ a bad idea. But then again… Jesse had paid already, and Cisco had been given an out, which he hadn’t taken. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

“Ok,” he said, because he honestly had no idea what else to say. Cisco grinned.

***

“You’re dating someone,” Jesse said flatly, not even bothering to make it a question. He continued to adjust his lapel, uncomfortable in a suit. “How are you dating someone? You barely even leave your lab, when did you actually meet someone and start _dating_ them?”

Harry made a face, but there was too much truth to Jesse’s words for him to argue. She always knew how to strip him down to his most base, unsavory components. In a loving way, of course, but it still stung on occasion.

“It’s… complicated,” he finally said, ignoring the way Jesse’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Let her think whatever she would, she’d see in a few minutes anyway.

There was a knock on the door and he strode over to it, using his long legs as an advantage to get there before Jesse could. He took a deep breath, then opened it wide and stepped to the side as Cisco came in.

“Um,” Jesse said. Harry could see her dumbfounded look from the corner of his eye. “I definitely didn’t order you a stripper this time.”

Cisco let out a snort of laughter, coming up to loop his arm through Harry’s. “You didn’t tell her, Harry?”

“Yeah, dad, you didn’t tell me?” Jesse asked, mocking curiosity bellying the fire underneath. “Whyever would you keep something so important from your only daughter?”

“I’m telling you now,” Harry replied a little gruffly, trying not to wince at the look Jesse shot him. He’d be paying for this later, he knew. He cleared his throat. “We should probably head to dinner now.”

He headed out the still opened door, letting Cisco and Jesse follow behind. He could hear them talking behind him, which probably wasn’t a good idea either, but was the lesser of two evils for now. They’d be talking at some point anyway, might as well get a headstart.

Jesse seemed particularly interested in Cisco’s suit, which made sense considering what he’d been wearing the last time she’d seen him. This time it was a maroon suit with a back tie, eye catching but not quite so form fitting as the previous one. Harry planned to have a lot of fun with it later.

“That suit is a rip away,” Cisco whispered in reply to Jesse’s question, not quite quietly enough for Harry not to hear, making Jesse giggle. “This one’s the real deal.”

Harry could feel a headache coming on as he stepped into the elevator. This was _entirely_ Jesse’s fault, and he knew they were both going to make him miserable. He never realized he was such a masochist.


End file.
